Makhai
Makhai is a cheerful, optimistic spirit who adores his Master, though she acts coldly towards him. As it turns out, he was the hidden antagonist and revealed to be extremely broken and violently insane in his obsession with Akitsek, eventually becoming the mastermind behind her parent’s murder. Originally, Makhai was childish, kind and amicable, but he would eventually lose his sanity and become destructive. He asked Akitsek to kill him before he lost his last remaining sanity. He is killed by Akitsek in the last arc. Appearance He has black, long hair that is in a neat, low ponytail with a single, small braid left loose and hung over his shoulder. Akitsek was the first to braid a part of his hair and he kept re-doing it afterwards. He originally had brown eyes as a human but they turned to gold when he "died." Personality Makhai has a cheery personality and is quite attached to his Master. He deeply respects and admires Akitsek despite the fact that she is no longer a ''Kamui. Though Akitsek also cares about him, she usually finds him too hard and exhausting to bear with. Makhai was a loyal familiar to Akitsek, however, he was not afraid to act without command, even against his master's orders and wishes as long as he thought it was right. He expresses his love for her by going to any length to protect her - which can result in relentless punishment of those he believes have caused her harm. He is extremely stubborn and refuses to listen to reasons once he decides to do something. He swears that he'll always be there for his Master, and fights to get back at all her enemies. Or rather, whoever causes her pain or hurt. And he also ensures that she gets whatever she wants, when she wants it. Background Little is known about his human life past the fact that he died as a child and became a Nekhii due to the First Realm's interference (war casualty) with death. Etymology In Greek mythology, the Makhai (or Machai, Machae) were the daemons (spirits) of battle and combat. They would appear in battles alongside other spirits and gods linked to war. Relationships Akitsek It is no secret that Makhai his Master to the point he was more than able to compete with any fanatic of any religion. No, perhaps it was safe to say that these people, including terrorists, did not measure up to him instead. Koschei When Makhai first became a Nekhii Spirit after dying due to heavenly influence, Koschei was the one to explain his situation and recommended Akitsek to take him in as a familiar. Makhai is shown to act respectfully around him but not so formally as to withold from subtle teasing. Shüükh Makhai develops a deep hatred toward Shüükh, whom Akitsek has expressed as her enemy, not only for that reason but as he was the one to sentence Akitsek to the Second Realm and he was the one who outed his mental instability. Category:Males Category:Spirits